The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki:Rules
This is an official policy on The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki. Created by your mod team in order to keep users safe and in-line. It is considered a standard that everyone should follow. Please make use of the discussion page to propose changes to this policy. Behaviour *'Be bold' in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! *'Be civil' to other users at all times. We are all here because we are fans of The Nine Lives Of Chloe King. The community should work together as a team. *Please do not, under any circumstances, start edit wars. Not only are they rude, but they also clutter the page. If you think something is incorrect, politely discuss it with other members on the article's commets section. *Do not harrass other users. *'Be polite'. *Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are greatly appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you remember what you did if you come back to the page at a later time. Please state what you changed and why in the Summary line to the left of the Publish button. *'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. *'Sign your posts on talk pages' using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Publish. *'Don't spam'. *'Do not abuse the badges feature'. Do not make silly edits just to earn more badges. If you are caught doing this, an admin will leave a message on your talk page. If you keep making silly edits, even after being warned, you will be blocked for a few days, or even banned, depending on the situation. *We have a three strike system. If you break any of these rules three times, you will be banned. However, you may be banned in less than three warnings, depending on the severity of the offence. *'Contact an admin before performing ''major edits'. This is to ensure that whatever you are trying to accomplish does not go against the wiki's manual of style, rules, or an already established format. User Pages *Please do not edit other people's user pages. *Please avoid uploading fanart for your user page, unless it is yours. *'Fanart is not allowed''' in the wiki (unless you are the original artist), neither are edited images, or images unrelated to The Nine Lives Of Chloe King. Fanart in your avatar is okay though, as your avatar is used throughout the Wikia system. *Do not post anything on your user page that is hurtful or offensive, because it will be removed. If you continue to put it back, you will be banned. Talk Pages *Use the talk pages only to discuss article improvements, or welcoming users and such. Anything not pertaining to the project (off-topic chatter) may not be posted there. Use the blogs feature for that. *Please don't forget to sign your posts! *Do not edit other people's comments. This is considered bad behaviour and consequences will follow. The only time removing comments is allowed, is for archival purposes. *You may ask an admin to archive previous conversations in your talk page if it is too cluttered. Articles *Since this is a The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki, all articles must be related to the show. *Articles must be written in English, however, blogs and talk pages can be written in any other languages. If you are not a native speaker of English, you are still free to edit like everyone else. *To help keep this place organized, we encourage our users to use categories. If you're unsure what category to use, look at other similiar pages to see what kind of categories they have. Galleries and Photos *When uploading or adding pictures to pages, please make sure that the file is not already stored in the wiki, or posted somewhere else in the same article. *When taking screenshots, we highly suggest you do not crop or edit the image. Capture the whole area of the video. *In episodes, widescreen is preferred over any other picture size. It keeps articles cleaner. *'Only official pictures from ABC Family's photo-shootings are allowed to be added to the characters' galleries, and the character must be featured alone'. *Do not make galleries for actors, as they do not directly pertain to the characters' canon. *Do not make separate galleries for episodes. Categories *'No new categories!' If you believe there should be a new category, please ask an administrator first. Canon Policy Here at The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki, we only use information gathered from the series itself. We do not use any information from fan written fiction, otherwise known as fanon. *In regards to relationships, please only add pairings and information that is canonical to the The Nine Lives Of Chloe King universe. Also, please avoid using fanart in these articles. Use an official image, if possible. 'Fanon' The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki does not allow fanon-based articles, including: *Fan-made characters *Fan fiction *Slash pairings *Shipping of any kind *Cosplay of any kind